Battlefield lasers are an increasing threat to warfighters. Existing eye protection typically involves the use of broad band dyes at high enough dye levels to be protective against multiple wavelengths, but often allowing too little ambient light transmission (e.g., visible light transmission) for good vision, especially at night and in low-light conditions. Visible light transmission is broken down into photopic luminous transmittance (daytime) and scotopic luminous transmittance (nighttime or low-light conditions). Scotopic luminous transmittance for eye protection incorporating 532 nm and 1064 nm blocking dyes is currently below about 10%, which essentially precludes use of these lenses at low light levels.